rise_of_the_guardians_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cupid
Cupid is a fanmade character for Rise of The Guardians. Her voice is by Taylor Swift. Her Center is Love. Appearance Cupid is around Jack's height, not including her ears. She has white skin, hyena-like black pointy ears and black round nose, and light pink eyes. She has long, voluminous black hair, which is in a ponytail with a small pink bow band, with streaks in 2 shades of pink. She has black and dark pink makeup around her eyes, light pink lip gloss, and black small feather wings. She wears a black lace top and pink and black striped tights under a black sleeveless lace-up dress with a pink tutu skirt, along with black lace-up boots with pink laces. She also has a black choker with a silver heart on her neck and pink and black fingerless gloves on her hands, along with hot pink heart dangle earrings. Her arrows are black with pink hearts on the tips in a pink bag, while the bow is black and pink. Her nails are black with pink edges in a French manicure. When Pitch possessed her, her outfit transformed into all black clothes, all her makeup turned black, and her hair turned white with black streaks. Her irises also turned white. When she was a human, she had fair skin, long black hair, and turquoise blue eyes. Personality Cupid is sweet to everyone, but can be strong and can stand up for herself. She likes to have fun, as shown at the snowball fight scene near the end. She's also mischievous, as shown when the Guardians collect the teeth for Tooth. Plus in a fanmade alternate ending, it's shown that she sees the good in everyone, even in Pitch Black. Backstory Before she became Cupid, her name was Callie Valentina. She loved everyone, and gave relationship advice, so her friends called her "Cupid." She also adored hyenas; so much that she took a bullet for one in Africa and fell in Lake Victoria, thus resulting in her death and the start of her new life as Cupid. Relationships E. Aster Bunnymund In the movie, Cupid is shown to have a crush on Bunnymund, which he is oblivious to. Pitch Black Cupid has the same rivalry with Pitch as the other Guardians. Yet in her creator's fanmade stories, they have a much better chemistry, in some stories where it blossoms into romance. She is well aware of his love for her, yet she doesn't return the feelings. She has shown signs of possibly returning them, though. Jack Frost Cupid has a good friendship with Jack in the movie and her creator's fanmade stories. She sees him as an older brother, despite her being older than him, by immortal beginnings standards. When Jack takes Sophie back to her room, Cupid goes with him. Toothiana Cupid and Tooth have a good friendship with each other. When all the teeth were stolen by Pitch and children stopped believing, Cupid offers to help collect the teeth, along with the other Guardians. Gallery Cupid.png|Cupid Anime Style Cupid-1.png|Shy Cupid Cupid's Center.png|Cupid's Center Cupid-3.png DarkLove.png Trivia *Cupid was inspired by Shenzi from The Lion King, and Cupid from Fairly Oddparents, *Cupid's favorite flowers are all kinds of roses, especially black and pink ones. *Cupid is 2nd among her creator's "Top 3 OCs" along with Shenzi Tuck for Disney, and Venus Woods for Blue Sky Studios. Cupid is said to be the oldest of the 3. *Cupid loves thrill rides, as shown during the sleigh and tunnel scenes. Category:Characters Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Guardians Category:Females